


Nebyla to lež, ale také ne tak docela pravda

by Silent_Nightmare



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Nightmare/pseuds/Silent_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart zemřel a to nebyla lež. Ovšem nebyla to ani tak úplně pravda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nebyla to lež, ale také ne tak docela pravda

Harry Hart byl mrtvý. A v jistém slova smyslu skutečně byl. Muž, který ono jméno po dlouhá léta nosil, zemřel před kostelem v Texasu na průstřel lebky. Zemřel ve službě jinému muži, co byl pravděpodobně jeden z největších a nejpyšnějších snobů, na jaké za celý život narazil, avšak zároveň byl roky jeho přítelem. Jeho nadřízený, šéf, jednou snad dokonce i učitel, někdo komu důvěřoval se svým životem a jehož rozkazy následoval bez jakéhokoliv zaváhání.

Zrada, která se mu stala za jeho služby odměnou, byla těžká překousnout a dost možná byla i jednou z věcí, která Harrymu nakonec pomohla do hrobu.

Litoval, že se před svojí smrtí nestačil vypořádat s mnoha záležitostmi, které vyžadovaly jeho pozornost, ale to bylo nejspíš jednou z jejích podstat. Smrt nepočká, než po sobě uklidíte svůj nepořádek nebo jej alespoň zametete pod koberec. Na to musíte myslet dřív, než vyjdete ze dveří.

Chtěl si být jistý, že zachrání svět před Valentinem a jeho šílenstvím. Doufal v další šanci poštěkat se s Merlinem o správné přípravě čaje. Pro všechnu svoji genialitu a vytříbený vkus, v tomto ohledu byl jeho přítel zkrátka barbar. Těšil se na Roxiin postup na místě Lancelota. Tak dlouho mezi sebou neměli žádnou ženu a on si byl jistý, že právě ona mezi nimi zazáří.

A ze všeho nejvíc se chtěl vrátit zpátky k Eggsymu, tak jak mu to slíbil. Toužil mu dát další šanci, protože věděl, že pokud ji dostane, bude na své pozici excelovat. Eggsy byl plný protikladů, příliš nezodpovědný a na druhou stranu příliš starostlivý, až moc chytrý, ale bez zkušeností, bystrý a zároveň bez sociálních zábran. 

A Harry jím byl fascinován. Doufal, že Eggsy zůstane ještě nějakou chvíli po jeho boku, než ho nenávratně nechá za sebou.

Ale nakonec, ten kdo toho druhého opustil, byl Harry.

Harry Hart zemřel a to nebyla lež. Ovšem nebyla to ani tak úplně pravda.

 

Dlouhé minuty před tím, než konečně dorazil k jeho dveřím, ho slyšel na schodech vedoucích k jeho pracovně. Ustal ve svojí práci a vyčkával. Ústa se mu zvlnila v mírný úsměv, který si dovolil vždy jen v případě, že byl sám. Zaposlouchal se do hlasitého hovoru, do smíchu, který se stále přibližoval, až byl těsně u jeho dveří. Opatrně svoji tvář vrátil do původního téměř kamenného výrazu. Nechtěl, aby ho kdokoliv, kdo dělal Galahadovi společnost, viděl v jiné než čistě pracovní náladě.

Dveře se bez zaklepání otevřeli a mladý agent vstoupil dovnitř, volajíc ještě přes rameno: “Stavím se za tebou později, Rox. Chci to slyšet celý!” než se konečně otočil čelem k němu. Jeho ústa se roztáhla do širokého úsměvu a ještě, než za sebou opět zavřel, už hlasitě začal: “Jsem doma, Harr-”

“Galahade, o čem jsme při tvých posledních pěti návštěvách mluvili?”

“Já vím, já vím! Jména… ale já si nemůžu pomoct, je to první, co mi vždycky přijde na jazyk.” Přerušil Eggsy jeho spílání a zamířil kolem stolu přímo k němu, aby ho objal kolem ramen. Bylo to něco, co Eggsy udělal pokaždé, když se vrátil z terénu a Harry neměl srdce mu to odepřít. Pro Eggsyho to byl způsob jak se ujistit, že Harry tu skutečně je. Že ačkoliv oficiálně zemřel a s největší pravděpodobností se už nikdy aktivně do misí nezapojí, stále zde byl.

“Vítej doma, Eggsy,” řekl klidně a lehce stiskl jednu z paží, které ho stále nepustily z obětí.

“Díky, Harry.”


End file.
